


On Time

by DAYDREAMNEOS



Series: This is our time to shine [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Losing sanity, Mentions of Stalking, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Multi, Na Jaemin-centric, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Swearing, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYDREAMNEOS/pseuds/DAYDREAMNEOS
Summary: soul mate/ˈsōl ˌmāt/noun: soulmatea person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.They all find a way to save their soulmate from a tragedy with a little help of time travelling.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, Nakamoto Yuta/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: This is our time to shine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049144
Kudos: 15





	On Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is neozinni and yunve, we're both super excited to do this collaboration together! Please read this first before starting;  
> The tags seem bad yes but in the first half of the story it'll be good and not much angst but when the story unfolds there will probably be topics that are triggering so please watch out for those.  
> For now, enjoy!

* * *

"Rise and shine, Yangyang!" said Jaemin as he ran through the younger's soft raven hair earning a small groan making the blonde coo "Be there in 5.." replied Yangyang. "Not today, Baby, you have a violin class at 2 now get up or else Jeno will carry you" Yangyang whines as he sat up wrapping his weak limbs around Jaemin resting himself against him "Oh? You want me to carry you this time?" Yangyang nods sleepily "Okay Baby I'll take care of you" Yangyang smiles.

Jaemin wrapped his arms around the younger's slim waist as he got up from the bed, then moving to the closet where he checked himself out for a second before letting Yangyang down as he watched him pick out his clothes, Jaemin scrunches his nose at his outfit of choice "Are you sure you want to wear that to a violin class? I mean I suggest you to wear something more fancy instead of a hoodie and sweats" Yangyang stayed silent as he lifts his head to stare at Jaemin.

"That's just your sleeping clothes" Yangyang shook his head in protest "Why don't you pick out what I should wear instead then, hum?" Jaemin smiles widely as he picked up Yangyang rushing to his shared bedroom with Jeno.

"Pick whichever I have to go to the kitchen-" Before Jaemin leaves Yangyang pulls him into a hug and a peck onto the cheek, waving his hand as they both separate, Yangyang then smiles while picks out his clothes, taking out hangers and swooshing through the hanged jackets that were neatly hanged beside Jeno's gigantic hoodies. 

Yangyang picked out a white collar shirt from Jaemin and a beige sweater from Jeno, when he's done changing his top he rushes back into his room pantsless until he bumped into Jaemin along the way making him groan as Jaemin quickly held him in his arms once again "Why are you running around pantsless, Baby?" Yangyang just giggles as he pushes Jaemin away, closing his door behind him.

\--

Jeno places the plates onto the glass table in a vertical order, then the cups and utensils as he places them down he called out for Renjun "Babe! Is the eggs ready?" it was silent at first but then an echo from the kitchen came "Almost!" Jeno eye smiles at himself as he caught by a giggling Yangyang "You're too cute, Jeno Lee" the older blushes from embarrassment then pulling Yangyang to the side as Renjun enters the kitchen with steaming food, Yangyang wafts the air as he excitingly dances.

"You're energetic today, what's up Yangie?" was said by the shorter Chinese boy as he sat down patting the seat beside him signaling the excited boy to sit beside him, Yangyang sat down as he digs into his food completly ignoring him making Jeno snicker Renjun just accepts it and digs in.

Jaemin came into the diner room late as he greeted his boyfriends with kisses on each cheek the proceeds to sit beside Jeno who was done his plate but then grabs another piece of chicken "Min, you're late" said Renjun as he stood up taking Yangyang's plate while he walks into the kitchen then placing the dirty plates into the sink "Which means you have to wash the dishes! Haha!" chuckled Yangyang as he stood up as well to go to the coat rack, swinging it around himself with the help of Renjun who followed him.

Jaemin pouts at the fact that Yangyang had to go and won't come back until night time "Be careful coming home, Baby! Injunnie won't pick you up because he has work and me and Jeno have work as well!" Yangyang then looks down at Renjun with a pout alongside a whine escaping his lips "What about Chanie?" Renjun pats his back as he shook his head "You're so selfish, Yangie, Haechanie is sick so he can't" Yangyang drops his head "But no one will take care of him!" Renjun widens his eyes at the sudden yelling, both Jaemin and Jeno sat there in silence holding their breath as they wait for Renjun's reply.

"Yangie, are you okay?" Yangyang bit his lip as picked up his violin and his backpack as he headed out the house but before he can go anywhere Renjun grabs onto his wrist slightly squeezing it then tucking him back into the house "Answer me, Liu." Yangyang's breath hitches at the sudden name calling, he turns around slowly to see Renjun furious and the two at the dining table frowning, he couldn't see a lot since tears started to blur his vison but he saw Haechan come down the stairs only to hear him unclearly. 

"I'm taking the bus" 

Haechan whips his head to Yangyang who ran away when Renjun let go of his wrist, everyone was speechless. 

Everyone knew to **never** call Yangyang 'Liu' as it wounds his heart from the past traumas he had experienced, Renjun never meant any of what he had said but he couldn't help but scold Yangyang for suddenly having an attiude. 

"You should apologize, Junnie" Said Haechan yawning after as he headed to the kitchen, Renjun stayed quiet for the rest of the day.

\--

Yangyang didn't know why he suddenly raised his voice when Renjun was just asking him a question, he felt bad now, he felt the need to turn back and run to them, to apologize to Renjun especially, Yangyang knew that he was at fault but he still felt his heart turn cold. 

As Yangyang arrives to the bus stop he saw Hendery, his classmate, with headphones surrounding his neck and a grin painted onto his face "Yo, Yangyang! You look tired today, practiced until 2 am again?" Yangyang shook his head letting out a weak laugh "Stuff at home" Hendery 'ohs' "I thought you live with your boyfriends?" Yangyang just nods as he hopped onto the bus, throwing his backpack into the seat then scooting close to the window to make space for Hendery.

"Did you guys fight or something?"

Yangyang ignores his question making the brunette haired scoff.

As more people filled the bus Yangyang fell asleep.

\--

"Mr. Yanyang, please wake up! You wouldn't want your drool over your strings!" said the teacher as they signal Hendery to tap him onto the back but instead Hendery smacked his thigh causing the younger to scream "MOM!" 

Everyone laughed.

After class Yangyang and Hendery met up with Xiaojun, another classmate, as they went out to treat themselves "Shoot! I forgot my wallet" Hendery rolls his eyes as he handed the raven haired boy $5.

But Xiaojun ended up paying for everything.

Xiaojun splits his path with both of them leaving Yangyang with Hendery, "Yangyang are you okay?" Asked Hendery again and again, Yangyang lets out a shaky sigh as he swollows nervously.

"No, no I'm not, can I sleep at your place?" Hendery just nods "Uh my parents aren't home until next week so yeah, anyways we have to the bus again." Yangyang nods as they both wait.

\--

**🐑Yangs**

im sleeping over henderys so dont expect me to comeback.

ily all

**Minnie 🤗**

baby are you ok??? injunnie is crying! he said hes so sorry and please come home!!

**Jeno**

actually we're sorry for not interfering and helping out, we love you so much

**🐑Yangs**

i didnt mean to make renjun cry...

Yangyang chokes out a sob as he grips onto his phone tighter, Hendery notices and immediately pulls Yangyang into a tight hug "Yangyang, why did you have to choose them between me?" Yangyang stood there in suprise, he never knew Hendery liked him especially for all his life, _fuck it_ , Yangyang thought, _fuck you Hendery hope you cry at night_ , Yangyang pushes him off of him as he runs away not even saying goodbye but slapping him across the cheek.

**🐑Yangs**

im coming home

**Full sun ☀**

good! when you arrive you better give me cuddles!!!! 

you didnt even kiss me when you left :(((((((

and you have to sleep with me tonight!!! 

**🐑Yangs**

promise :)

Yangyang then scrolled down his phone finding out that Renjun had called him 10 times

_**Missed Calls from Renjun 💫** _

_**Messages** _

**_yangie im so sorry please come back_ **

**_i didnt mean to say that_ **

**_its a slip of the tongue_ **

**_i was at fault so please comeback_ **

**_i promise ill treat you better_ **

\--

"Good morning, Yangie" Renjun said smiling weakly, without a warning Yangyang leans into Renjun's shoulder placing his lips onto Renjun's as they kissed each other intensely earning a whine from Haechan who didn't get a single touch from Yangyang "Yangyang! You promised.." Yangyang smiles into the kiss as he pulls away then shifting himself now facing Haechan who was a needy mess, as soon as Yangyang faced Haechan he immediately kisses the needy boy who held onto Yangyang's waist slightly touching Renjun's fingers as his was also onto his slim waist.

After a session of kissing they both laughed at each other's jokes

"By the way what do you want for breakfast, Yangyang?" said Haechan while dethatching himself from the raven haired boy's waist

"Sunnyside ups!" Renjun smiles at Haechan as he got up from the bed then heading out, Yangyang doesn't question but instead he clung onto Haechan's side

"This is my favoruite kind of Sunnyside ups" Said Yangyang leaving a loud giggle as Haechan stood up with small Yangyang in his arms then sitting back down when Yangyang is now in his lap "Make yourself comfortable, Yangyang, I'm right here" Haechan mumbles into Yangyang's neck as he rubs circles into his hips.

"Thanks Chanie, I was craving for some Sunnyside ups"

**Jeno**

wheres my baby yang? :((( 

he didnt visit me and jaems last night

**Full sun ☀**

well because you two are too touchy!! 

yangyang is mine 

**🐑Yangs**

stop texting and sunnyside up me!!

**Renjun 💫**

im coming over there!!!

**Jeno**

plus jaems and i because we gave him the most cuddles last week

**🐑Yangs**

im locking the door!!!

only me and chanie for today 😜

**Minnie 🤗**

but i gave you sunnyside ups yesterday and you promised me for another ;(((((

**🐑Yangs**

mm 

fine!!! since you guys are so good to me imma make breakfast later

**Minnie 🤗**

nahhh ure our breakfast ;)

**🐑Yangs**

IM LOCKING IT

* * *

"Damn what happened to you?" Ten said taking a sip of his beer that reeked his clothes, Hendery just sat there rubbing the ice pack onto his bruised cheek that was turning colors every second, he had said nothing ever since he came back which made Ten, his 'adoptive' mother, worried. There was nothing from Hendery it looked like he was tired or his soul left him "Baby, drink water and talk to me or else I'm getting your father" Hendery's father wasn't intimating but he was scared of being yelled at like what happened in his past, a moment after drinking tons of water his breathing had steadied meaning he could finally explain to Ten.

"I'm sorry Mama...me and my friend had a fight. And he slapped me but before you rage, I was at fault" Hendery said letting out a shaky sigh as he was afraid of having his only best friend taken away from him because he had said something stupid "Oh my baby.... are you sure you don't want to talk with Papa?" Hendery shook his head as he waved his hand "Papa, worked hard today he must be tired" Ten just stared at Hendery for a moment then standing up as he patted his son's back "Get up, we're talking with him and you're sleeping with us tonight.

Hendery widens his eyes at the statement his mother had said "But Mama! Papa is...tired" Hendery stuttered at first making Ten drag him off the couch as he forces Hendery to follow, so he does.

Ten knocked onto the door aggressively earning a groan behind the door and a small "Come in!" When Hendery heard that his Papa has awaken he swallows nervously.

"Johnny, our Baby wants to talk to you about what-" before finishing his sentence Johnny immediately got on his feet then running to his son that looked like he was beaten up by a gang or something but it was only one person, the person that broke his heart instead of his jaw. 

"Who did this?!" Hendery couldn't careless so he just smooshes his face into his Papa's chest as he sobbed the whole night.

\--

The next day Hendery never came back to school which made Yangyang worried.

"You look stressed, Yangie, something wrong?" Renjun said releasing his grip onto his slimmed waist, the raven haired just nodded "My friend he... doesn't attend school ever since.." Yangyang stopped himself as soon as Haechan walked into the room, he hoped that Renjun won't notice that he had stopped in the middle and he did, well only because Jeno was peppering him with kisses "Morning, Yangyang, how was your sleep?" Yangyang tries to hold back his worries but instead making it very obvious, but he's glad that Haechan was tired enough to even notice "It was good" but it wasn't for Jaemin who was staring at him intensely making the youngest shiver.

"Are you sure, Baby?" as soon as Jaemin had said that everyone stopped their movement and now is focusing on Yangyang

_Great, now everyone is staring... why is it always me? Why can't I get a peaceful morning? Na Jaemin you'll pay for this!!!!_

Yangyang then proceeds to ignore Jaemin by sitting onto Jeno's lap as he munches onto his morning apple, Jaemin just sat there waiting for an answer making it impossible for Yangyang to not answer with his eyes piercing his figure, Jeno wraps his arms loosely around the raven haired waist not caring about his weird behaviour.

"Yangie, please answer Jaemin" Renjun said butting back into the conversation from earlier which made Yangyang 10x nervous, the fact that only Jaemin and Renjun was the only ones that were worried made Yangyang faint, both of them were possessive unlike Jeno and Haechan who was chill about anything expect if Yangyang was flirting with another dude. 

"Just leave him be" Jeno said sniffing Yangyang's scent earning an agreeing hum from Haechan who was not only eavesdropping but also holding Yangyang's sweaty palm but the people Renjun and Jaemin is they'll never drop this convo until they have an answer "Jeno please stay out of this, this is only for me and Baby." Renjun lets out a whine at being excluded from Jaemin's words making the blonde haired Korean shush him. 

"Injunnie, please do not interfere as well, I want to talk with Baby alone so Jeno and Haechan please let go" Haechan groans at the sudden claim but he still does it so Jaemin doesn't have to throw a tantrum about it, alongside with Jeno he _sadly_ released his arms causing Yangyang to fall into Jaemin's arms which was ready to catch him.

"Now me and Baby will be going now" Jaemin said as he carried Yangyang bridal style into his shared bedroom, earning an agreeing hum from the others.

\--

"Now we're alone, please tell me about what happened?" Yangyang looks down at his fiddling fingers letting Jaemin know he was nervous "Nothing... h-happened.." Jaemin shook his head "You wanted to stay over your friends house but then you changed your mind, I know it might be because you felt bad but what ever happened to that friend?" _No... no way Jaemin knew, right?_ Yangyang just sat there avoiding all eye contact.

But he had to admit it, or else this topic will never drop,

"He asked me why I picked you guys instead of him and I slapped him.. but it was my fault and then after that he never came back to school, so now I'm overthinking.." Yangyang said as he leans into Jaemin's arms when the blonde haired offered the hug "Don't worry he has his parents to be with him" Yangyang looked up at Jaemin with a confused expression.

_How does Jaemin know all of this? Why did he suddenly bring up his parents?_

"His parents are overseas..." Jaemin nods making Yangyang more confsued but he was too into the hug that he forgot what he was confused about, Jaemin lays down with Yangyang onto his chest "You should sleep, you had a rough night and you were stressed, I won't tell the others so no need to worry."

"Thank you"

\--

During the day Renjun had to go to work so it was Jeno's turn to drive him to violin class, today was a normal day, there was no fighting just everyone being chill.

As Yangyang got into the car Jeno starts the engine driving away into the sunrise.

\--

Yangyang's fingers dances across the strings and the bow he held lightly brushing against the string making an angelic note, as he skims through the music sheet easily registering the note that pierced the conductor's ear. 

Yangyang's solo part in the piece made everyone fall in love, his perfect pitch and rhythm filled the room making it seem like flowers were surrounding them, Yangyang knew that he was capable for a solo but he thought he wasn't suited for a more elegant piece.

In reality there was dead flowers around them and windows broken, which made the conductor stop the whole thing.

"Mr. Yangyang! Please focus, you are too ahead of the piece and it's honestly a mess" The conductor said earning giggles from the brass section making Yangyang's ears turn red at how he was embarrassed in front of the class, the conductor sighs.

"And I'd like Mr. Mark to play his part instead of talking with Mr. Chenle! Goodness.. this is a mess, I would like you, Mr. Yangyang and Mr. Mark to go in the hallway and practice your parts before getting back into this room!" Everyone gasps at the pairing but Chenle, the vocalist for the band, laughed out loud like a dolphin.

\--

"So, I heard that you've been playing the violin ever since you were a child?" Mark said out of nowhere but Yangyang doesn't mind as he nodded while trying to tune his violin but instead making it sound robotic "Need help with tuning?" Mark asked another question "Yeah...but don't we have different instruments?" Yangyang asked placing his violin onto his lap as he stared at Mark in curiosity, "Yeah but there's this app that'll help you tune it, that helped me tune my guitar and now it sounds good but the only thing that I need to control is my patients, haha. The conductor talks a lot and I get too bored so I just to Chenle" Yangyang 'ohs' seemingly like he was assumed but he was actually tired and wanted to practice but then again he felt bad to just tell Mark to shut up, even if he did it nicely it'll still sound like he didn't want to talk with him.

"Oh yeah I forgot that we had to practice for this part, everyone is so good at everything in this class honestly I'm jealous that some of them can smile while whistling, I think his name is Shotaro? He's new but he's like a professional, you know?" Yangyang nods even though he wasn't listening to what Mark had said.

After a _minute_ of silence Yangyang felt the need to ask Mark to observe his solo part but he knew that he'll blabber about nonsense again. 

"Did you know that the concert is in a month?! So we have to practice everyday but I hate practicing because it takes up my gaming time, I know what you're going to say 'Why did you take this class then?' well because I can get free grades and I want to do a class I can actually do" Yangyang sighs _This'll be a long day._

\--

Yangyang waits patiently for the bus stop with Mark talking on and on, it was sad that Jeno couldn't pick him up or anyone, because they all had work to do and since Yangyang and Mark missed the bus 2 times he'll have to come back home late so he had to text them that they don't need to wait or pick him up because they had it rough.

**🐑Yangs**

ill be coming home late because i missed the bus 2 times so please dont pick me up or wait for me

yall had it hard so dont overwork!!!

i can order food so no need to save leftovers!!

goodnight and sleep well!!! ilysmm

**Jeno**

ok but are you with anyone? if not im picking you up

**🐑Yangs**

mark a classmate

**Minnie 🤗**

mmm baby i want to cuddle you

Yangyang puts away his phone as soon as the bus came, when he stepped into the bus he saw a familiar man, that looked like Jaemin but he has blue hair, it was usually at how that man at the back of the bus looked so much like Jaemin, but Yangyang ignores him as he sat beside Mark who was fast asleep.

After several hours later his stop was near so he pressed the **'STOP'** button earning a loud alarming sound causing Mark to wake up and said his goodbyes then going back to sleep, Yangyang stood up as he panicked to see the bus pass his stop, he then rushed to the front to tell the bus driver that he had to stop but it seemed like the bus driver wasn't listening which made Yangyang worried.

There no one else in the bus expect Mark, who was sleeping, and the look alike Jaemin who was staring right at him across from his seat making Yangyang tear up, he wanted to go home and he was scared.

Yangyang shook the bus driver as he saw that the traffic light turned bright red almost blinding Yangyang, the raven haired widened his eyes as he heard and saw a giant bus honking loudly coming towards him, he felt his heart stop.

\--

Jaemin switches on the TV and flips to the news as he waits for the food to be called, Renjun and Jeno were helping out with the food once again while Haechan was snuggled against Jaemin who was staring blankly at the news until they heard something that caught their attention.

_"BUS *** HAS GOTTEN INTO A CAR ACCIENT ON THE HIGHWAY, 2 PASSENGERS WERE IMJURED AND 1 SADLY PASSED AWAY. THE IDENITIES OF THESE PASSENGERS WERE;_

_MARK LEE, A CANADIAN WHO IS A STUDENT IN ********** AND HAS A BROKEN LEG_

_**** THE DRIVER WHO HAS BROKEN THEIR NECK_

_AND_

_LIU YANGYANG WHO HAS SADLY PASSED AWAY, IF YOU ARE ANY OF THIER RELATIVES PLEASE GO TO KOREA'S HOSPITIAL"_

Renjun and Jeno dropped the plates as soon as they heard the news alongside Haechan who looked like he just saw a ghost and for Jaemin, he was terrified, his heart shatter into millions of pieces as he felt like he couldn't breathe.

It felt so unreal, there was no way that Yangyang had passed away... they just saw him earlier healthy and safe.. but the fact that their loved one, their _soulmate,_ has passed away just made them all surprised. 

Jaemin, Yangyang's first love, his first soulmate, his happiness, has died right now at this moment he's laying soulless on a hospital bed with a room full of strangers, he already missed his voice, his touch, and his bright smile. But now he was surrounded in darkness, he felt like it's swallowing him, only the TV screen was seen and the voices he wanted to hear but was never been said.

* * *

A year later, Jaemin wakes up in an empty bed and cold air brushing through his hair sending shivers through his body, Jeno and Renjun moved out together since they were original soulmates and they don't want to disturb the couple that was left, Jaemin and Haechan, they were both original soulmates alongside Yangyang. Both of them don't sleep together but they do give each other affection everyday.

Jaemin then gripped onto the sheets as he pulls himself up groaning as he felt his phone poking his thigh, as came into the kitchen meeting Haechan who was casually scrolling through his phone and the image of two individuals in the kitchen but they fade away as soon as Haechan asked him to come and join him for coffee, Jaemin has always saw images that seem to be real but fake he always told Haechan about it and the older tries his best to make him relaxed by doing the things they used to do before the _incident_ happen.

"I visited his grave today since it was our anniversary a month ago, god the cemetery was closed for some reason but its open now so you can visit." Jaemin looks up at Haechan as he gripped onto the handle of the cup "I'll go right away" Haechan just nods and smiles as he admires Jaemin's passion.

\--

On the way to his grave Jaemin saw two grown men standing in front of the grave with bouquet of flowers and seems of what baby pictures? As Jaemin walked closer and closer the men was Yangyang's parents they weren't sobbing but instead praying, they seem to be fine until they turned around to see Jaemin, standing there with flowers as well as a picture book full of what it seems to be memories, the taller man in the relationship, Doyoung, tears up as soon as he saw him then proceeds to run towards him, hugging him tigh as he sobs into his arms.

"Oh dear!! I'm so sorry!!!" Jaemin blinks once as he felt his heart drop when he realizes that this person was one that took in Yangyang when he needed it the most, the shorter one in the relationship, Taeyong, places down the items as he watches them fondly but still has pain his eyes "Do you remember us, Minmin?" Jaemin nods slowly when his mind opens up to an image of him and Yangyang playing on a park with their parents talking.

_Flashback -_

_"Hi there!! I'm Lee Yangyang! What's your name?"_

_"I'm Na Jaemin...you look cute"_

_"Haha I know I am!! Wanna meet my parents? Their over there!" The small Burnette haired boy said as he pointed at the two men that were holding hands as they were talking to Jaemin's parents, "I'm adopted by the way but I still love them as much as my real parents!" Jaemin frowns as he hugs the boy awardly, Yangyang just smiles as he hugs him back tightly "I hope we can be soulmates" blurted out Jaemin making Yangyang blush "Soulmates? But we're too young!" Jaemin shook his head "Ignore that please!" Yangyang just giggles as he patted Jaemin's fluffy hair._

_As they finished playing they sadly have to seperate, "Bye Jaemin! I'll see you next time!"_

_Ah yes, next time, indeed._

\--

"You've been going through too much this year so I must give you this" Taeyong said as he gave Jaemin a box full of chocolate, Jaemin smiles weakly as he hugged the older man once again, Doyoung held onto Taeyong's hand as they both say goodbye to the blonde haired boy.

Jaemin sat down as he talked with Yangyang trying to hear his voice but instead he heard his own voice.

**"Jaemin don't do it" The man in all black and with blue hair said as he shoves Jaemin down onto the ground causing the blonde haired boy groan in agony.**

"Who the hell are you?!" Jaemin said as he pushes the other down but instead tumbling down as his arms go through the mysterious man, the man slaps Jaemin as he took out an object then saying a mysterious spell causing the whole world reset.

\--

Several years before the _incident_

**"Jen, don't do this.. please, you don't know what that does!" the blue haired man said as he tries to tackle the man that is named Jen, but instead Jen pulls the trigger resetting everything and everyone.**

**"Oh no.. not again, all my hard work.. damnit damnit! Why is the world like this?! Why can't the world protect Yangyang? Why can't _I_ protect him?" the blue haired man said as he watches Yangyang from a far, walking alongside him was Jeno, the past Jeno, it hurts him now knowing that past Jeno will be the biggest enemy to him and not a lover.**

**\--**

After the _incident_

"Where am I?! Why am I here?" Jaemin said as he tries to remove himself from the white wall that was keeping him captive **"Jaemin, I am you from the future and I need your help for doing this quest by doing so we must fuse over bodies together"** The blue haired man said as he held onto Jaemin's shoulders slowly bringing him down the wall "What quest?" Jaemin replied as he glares at the blue haired man with full terror in his eyes **"A quest to find a universe where Yangyang is still alive, but we must try to protect Yangyang from all the things that can end up in a tragedy"**

Jaemin couldn't believe it at first but he had to trust himself especially someone's who's originally from the future "Okay, what is your name?" **"Nana"** Jaemin just nods his head trying to understand of what is going to happened after he fuses with this man named, Nana.

 **"Relax yourself, this'll take a minute but it'll take an hour if you don't let me in"** Nana said as he releases Jaemin from the wall, Jaemin nods as he relaxes into the arms of himself(?).

**"When you feel like you're flying raise up your arms and say 'On Time'"**

"Jaemin raises his arms up as he said the exact words he was commanded to say "On Time" 

An orb surrounds them as bright light shines through causing Jaemin to be blinded.

\--

 **"Are you feeling okay, Jaemin? We're currently in your body but we just have blue hair like mine, my body was weak before so that's why we are in your body instead of mine so please do not feel bothered."** Jaemin just nods as he tries to move freely but he was suddenly stopped by a great force pulling him backwards **"We are in my realm so you mustn't move, only I can move but when we're at currently worlds you're the one that can move, but this is an important thing to remember is that I won't be talking to you or even interacting with you or anyone but you're name is Nana and you have blue hair because you have the ablity to time travel. So if the incident happen again simply say 'On Time' with your arms up in the air, if you need my help go to Yangyang's grave"**

There was a lot of things that were said but Jaemin is confident "Okay, I'm ready" 

**"By the way everyone will see you as Jaemin with blonde hair so don't say anything I told you and you cannot die, when you're ready say 'Ready' you will be in control as soon as you say that."**

"Ready"

\--

Writers note:

**_Hello, readers! We'd like to say that some of the parts that'll be written will be confusing so we'd like to clear up things_ **

  * **_Jaemin is now being called 'Nana' only the past will be calling him 'Jaemin'_**
  * **_Bolded is when Nana is talking and normal is when Jaemin is talking_**
  * **_Jeno and Renjun are soulmates but they are open in their relationship but right now they aren't_**
  * **_Italic is for backstories or the minds of the characters and we will tell you all before writing it_**



**_Anyways enjoy reading!_ **

**_\--_ **

"Wake up, Jaemin!" Yangyang said as he jumps onto Nana's body while shaking him ignoring the fact that Jeno was still sleeping, "Yangie, please do not shake the bed I'm in here as well!" Renjun said as he pushes down the blankets revealing his bare chest that was covered in bruises from most likely Jeno, who was wrapped around Renjun's waist. Yangyang snuggles into Nana's arms as he was pulled into his beating chest "Jaemin, did you do a threesome?!" Yangyang said slightly raising his voice causing the two cuddling buddies whine, Nana just laughs it off as he shook his head but the bare legs that were revealed says otherwise.

"How dare you?! Hmph me and Chanie will sleep together tonight and you won't get cuddles" Yangyang said as he wiggles out of Nana's grasp as he skips out of the room leaving Nana alone with the two lovey dovely couple that is already making out, as he got up he then slams the door as he sprints into Haechan's room which wasn't as lovey dovely as Jeno and Renjun, it was just right for him "We were waiting for you, Jaem" Haechan said as he nibbles onto Yangyang's ear sleepily, Nana smiles as he closes the door behind him on the way to the bed where his soulmates were laying down on.

"Cmere you traitor!" Yangyang said in a teasing tone causing Nana to pounce on him as kiss his face making Haechan gag "You're literally eat his face!" Nana felt like he was at home already even though this wasn't his original world he felt home anywhere his soulmates are.

* * *

The next morning, Nana offered to drop off Yangyang even though if was Renjun's turn since it was the start of a new week but Yangyang didn't care much about it so he let him drive, Nana wishes he could drive him everyday but he wanted to be fair with the others.

"Yangyang, I'll pick you up so don't have to go with your friends" Nana said while he starts the engine Yangyang just nods as he scrolls through his phone, it was silent but Jaemin was grateful that _this_ Yangyang is alive "Jaemin, look at this! There's going to be a festival in my school and I was nominated to be the host!" Yangyang held up his phone as he tries to catch Nana's attention but since they were on the road he only saw a glance of it "Wow, that's great, Baby! When is the festival? I wanna see you" Yangyang snickers as he got back into his seat then staring fondly at Nana "It's next week but it's only our school and others people outside can't come but I promise I'll save some leftovers alongside some pictures" Nana frowns but then smiles, he couldn't help but smile every time he's with Yangyang even though it hurts him that _this_ Yangyang wasn't his real one but he was happy if he was happy. 

\--

Nana might seem crazy but he called in sick just to wait for Yangyang nearby a local coffee shop, he wasn't 'stalking' he was just waiting right? He's totally fine, right? Nana himself doesn't think it's stalking since he isn't following him around wherever he goes so it's okay, _for now._

He was lonely, he wanted to be with Haechan and Yangyang but sadly they all were busy, at first he was tempted to tell Haechan about everything he was worried that this'll mess up his grand plan but he has to trust himself, this plan is by himself and only him.

Since he was thinking about Haechan he picked up his phone to call him

 **Calling** **…** **Sunmate :)**

_"Hello? Jaemin aren't you suppose to be resting?"_

"Donghyuck..."

Suddenly Nana felt his heart shatter and tears blurring his vision, he _had_ to tell Haechan about it, he couldn't keep in the secrets even though it was too early in the realm he had to and he'll do it now.

_"Are you okay, Min?"_

"I need to tell you something that's important and he cannot tell anyone"

_"Okay? Go ahead"_

"I'm from the future and I'm here to save our dear Yangyang, who has passed away in the future..."

_"Nana? You're here too?"_

"What? Donghyuck?"

_"It's Chanie, I'm from the..future as well.., Nana I never knew that you came here"_

"Is this a soulmate thing? Does that mean this Yangyang is from the future?"

_"No, Nana, we're here to protect him"_

"Chanie, I'm scared"

_"I'm here for you, let's do this together."_

"I think I'm going insane"

_"Nana, calm down, you're not"_

"I'm basically a stalker...I'm slowly hurting him and me"

_"Let's talk about this at home, I have to go"_

"Goodbye Chanie, see you at home"

_"Yes, bye Nana"_

_\--_

They arrived home safely, Yangyang went to bed as soon as he stepped into the house so Nana had to change his clothes, when Chanie came home early they immediately went to Chanie's room to have a 'chat'.

"When did you start doing this travelling?" Nana asked as he rubs the picture frame of his soulmates holding hands and smiling brightly that he couldn't help to crack a smile "A year ago" Chanie casually says causing Nana to almost choke, _one year ago this tragedy happened,_ "No way...so it means that either way Yangyang will.." Nana was hesitant to say that word so he just nods at Chanie's gesture telling him that it was okay to not say.

Both of them tries to save Yangyang, it wasn't just Nana but Chanie as well was heartbroken.

"When it happens again we'll see each other in the same universe since we're soulmates" Nana suddenly pulls Chanie into a tight embrace, Chanie can feel the sadness in Nana's breathing pattern so he wraps himself around the blonde haired boy.

After a moment of talking and crying they heard the door open from the other room, they guessed it was Yangyang but it was Jeno since they could hear his footsteps, they listened into the conversation.

_"Yangyang? Oh god! Your wrists.. their bleeding! what happened?! Did you not see, Haechan this whole day?"_

_"It hurts, Jen, I want to see Haechan..."_

_"Okay calm down, I'll get a towel"_

\--

As soon as they had said that Chanie immediately bursts into the room to see Yangyang shivering under his stained blanket, blood was dripping down the bed as it was pooling around his house slippers, Chanie ran towards Yangyang alongside Nana as they both surrounded the raven haired boy who was whimpering.

"It'll be okay, Baby, please look at Haechan" Nana said taking the warm towel from Jeno who just stood there after, Yangyang pushes down the blanket as he buries himself into Chanie's arms staining his clothes and probably Nana's clothes as well, they group hugged making Jeno back away slowly then closing the door leaving them alone once again.

It was unusual that Jeno knew this because they themselves didn't hear a single word from Yangyang but they ignored it for now, they just wanted to spend time with Yangyang, their only soulmate.

**_\--_ **

**_Writer's note:_ **

**_In this universe (not any other realm just this specifically) when you do not see your soulmate after hours your wrists start to bleed or wherever they last touched you, for example if they touched you on the waist in previous days and this day you didn't see them then your waist will bleed. So basically Haechan touched Yangyang's wrist in previous days but today they didn't see each other and that's what caused him to bleed. This happens throughout the storyline so please keep that in mind._ **

**_Enjoy_ ** _**reading!** _

\--

This day Chanie had to take Yangyang to practice, Nana trusts Chanie but since he promised himself he'll be there for Yangyang he asked if can tag along once again Yangyang doesn't mind but what's unsettling is that they both had to work in the afternoon so they couldn't pick up the younger but they made sure to tell Yangyang to wait for Renjun since he was gonna get released first so he didn't have to take the bus.

"We'll see you at home, be safe!!" Chanie yelled across the driver seat causing Yangyang's ears turn red from embarrassment.

\--

"I think this is a good universe" said Nana while changing his wallpaper to the three of them, Chanie looks down to smile then back at the road "Yeah, I think this should be good enough, _what could possibly go wrong?_ " Nana doesn't think about too much since his ego is getting bigger and bigger everyday.

"Wanna get some coffee?" Chanie asked as he parked the the car then taking out his wallet, Nana nods excitedly taking a moment to look at Yangyang for his lock screen, "Okay let's go!" Chanie opens the door then locking it as they both walked into the cafe, intertwining hands.

\--

"Hey, Yang, are you getting picked up?" Hendery asked as he patted the younger's back almost pushing him onto the road but Yangyang held onto the bus stop poll then proceeds to push away the hazel haired boy who was grinning too sheepishly "Yeah.. I am, what about you?" Hendery shook his head as he looks left to right to see if there was any cars passing by, Yangyang ignores him as he turned on his phone receiving a message from Renjun that he was there, Yangyang then looked up to see a black car parked across the bus stop, Yangyang knew it was Renjun since he saw the stickers on the passenger window that he stuck on years ago. He then told Hendery that he had to go and he'll see him tomorrow, Hendery just nods before saying;

" _There's no cars coming, so you can go"_

Yangyang trusts him as he ran onto the road not looking.

Renjun looks across his seat to see Yangyang then he's gone.

_Red._

Splattered all over the road and onto the cars, and onto Hendery who was laughing like a maniac as he looks down onto Yangyang's bleeding body.

Renjun widens his eyes as he got out of his car with _911_ on the line.

_"HELLO?! PLEASE HELP, MY PARTNER HAS BEEN HIT BY A LARGE BUS AND HE'S... HE'S BLEEDING!!"_

_Sirens_

It was loud, flashing red and blue lights everywhere and blood, there was pools of blood, it was impossible for Yangyang to survive this. 

Not a chance.

\--

_Beep... beep... beep..._

"How is he nurse?!" Nana asked as he struggles in Jeno's grasp, the nurse stayed quiet which made Nana choke it felt like there was no more air to breathe in, Chanie was just sitting down across the two with his hands in his hair, listening to Nana yelling and Jeno struggling to pull him back, the nurse trying calm them down, Renjun crying beside him and the murmuring coming from Yangyang's hospital room.

"Jaemin! Calm down!"

"Let go, Jeno!! How dare you tell me calm down when _my_ soulmate is dying?! You don't know how I feel since you're not his soulmate! Why are you even here?! It should be only me and Haechan!"

Silence, the room went silent only for the murmuring in the background and beeping noises.

Chanie raises his head as he saw that Jeno was punched into the jaw and was bleeding alongside Nana's fist, the nurse was quick on her feet as he tapped onto Nana's back

"Sir, soulmates can now enter" As soon as she opened the door the two soulmates rushes inside the room just to hear the beeping fade.

_Beep... beep.. beeeeep... ...._

* * *

Nana grips onto Chanie's hand slightly pulling it up signaling him that they need to go, Chanie got the signal as he held up his arms with Nana. "On time" they both said as a bright light flashes their visions.

Nana wakes up with Yangyang in his arms and cold feet as the blanket only covered their upper body, he blinks to see if this was really him and it was, it was Yangyang that was sleeping like a sheep, his breathing brushes against his neck making him shiver.

As he sat up carefully holding onto Yangyang, trying to not wake his slumber, when he got a full vision on where he was it looked like a different house and they were sleeping on the couch with Haechan across them still sleeping, he was confused on where they were but he didn't care anyways.

"Good morning, Minmin" a voice said from the upstairs of the building, Nana turns his head to see, Doyoung, who was nicely dressed and it seems like he had wakened up earlier, Nana greets the older man with a bow "I don't think you remember what happened last night so Taeyong will tell you later, but for now just eat breakfast, it's on the table and I must go to work, Taeyong is upstairs if you need him, if Yangyang wakes up tell him that I went to work" Nana just nods waiting for Doyoung to leave.

After hours later Taeyong finally comes down with a box, it seems like it has a bunch of heavy objects in it from the rattling, he told them to sit on the couch so they did, Nana was the most curious because his answers were not answered yet.

"Jaemin, last night your parents passed away from a car accident.. but you weren't there to see them so I gathered some objects from your old house since the landowner sold that house because of your parents, we took you in alongside Haechan because Yangyang was whining about it. Anyways I hope you'll stay with us instead of going with your auntie, she will be coming here to have your consent"

Nana couldn't believe it, they went back into the past, what breaks his heart the most is that he remembers this moment exactly every detail, he then glances to the opened box to see teddy bear with a ribboned bell around it's neck, a picture frame of them and him, a crumpled piece of paper which he remembers that because he still has it, it was a picture that Yangyang drew for his 10th birthday.

"What's this, Daddy?" Yangyang asked as he held up a marble necklace then turning his head to Nana in absolute curiosity "You should ask, _Nana"_ Nana looked up at Taeyong who was grinning at his son, he felt a weird aura from Taeyong but he ignores it even though he felt the need to ask, "Jaeminie? What is it?" Nana then looked down at the younger boy who was now pushing himself onto Nana, Haechan giggles at the sudden contact alongside Taeyong.

"Uh it's" as Nana looked deeper into the marble, he had no idea what that was, he didn't know if his memory was trash or if this object was never in his life until Taeyong had said something, questioning.

" _Nana,_ you don't remember me giving you that chocolate box? Did you even look in to it?" Said Taeyong as he winks at Haechan who was slightly confused, Nana was more confused on what he was saying.

"Daddy, you gave him this?" Taeyong nods placing a kiss on his son's cheek earning a squeal from the little one, Nana just sat there admiring the marble necklace "Wear it, Jaemin" Chanie said as he grins mischievously but Nana does it anyways "Wait! Daddy you gave me one like that too!" Yangyang said as he wiggles out of Taeyong's grasp to run upstairs, leaving him with Nana and Chanie who looked at each other before nodding to speak.

"Are you from the future?" Chanie asked first standing up to sit beside Nana who nodded in agreement, Taeyong chuckles as he took out a golden clock "Yes I am and you only have a week in this realm before a tragedy happens so if you don't want tot witness it then I advise you to leave as soon as possible" The two looked at each other "What are the marbles for?" Nana said pointing at Chanie's necklace and then his "Soulmate meanings, as you can see I am not wearing the ring because this time of period Doyoung didn't have the idea yet so we're just dating at the moment, haha" Chanie kind of laughed but Nana didn't "So you already knew that Yangyang passed?" Taeyong nods willingly as it seems like he accepted reality.

"Let me tell you something, _Nana_ , any world your going to will always end up in a-" before Taeyong finishes his sentence Yangyang runs down the stairs wearing a black and gold marble necklace as he showed off himself, Chanie praises him on how he looked cute and pretty in it, Nana just smiles at him weakly because he knew what Taeyong was going to say even though he didn't finish.

"Okay kids! Let's have lunch before Doyoung yells at me for not feeding your tummies" Yangyang giggles as he ran to the diner table, holding onto Nana and Chanie's hands.

\--

A week has passed by and it's been good until today.

Chanie passes the ball to Yangyang as he squeals at Nana who was running at them, Yangyang unfortunately didn't catch the ball as he bounces onto the road, Nana and Chanie were not looking neither did Yangyang.

This ball game ended up into _another_ tragedy.

\--

Universe to universe, day by day, week to months, year to decades. 

Everyday there was a tragedy, which made Nana crazy, he craving for more which made Chanie concerned, even though Chanie has done this years ago he never became so desperate that he had to pull out his hair like Nana.

"Nana, I think we should accept it" Chanie said as he pulls down Nana's arms making him harshly push Chanie onto the ground as he took out a pocket knife as he walked towards Chanie who was defenseless.

"Who do you think you are?! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT HIM ANYMORE?!" Nana said as he grabs onto Chanie's neck squeezing it slightly causing Chanie choke out a sob, how did they get into this mess? _Jaemin_ thinks this is okay but Nana didn't, at all.

"Jaemin, you don't know what you're doing.. this is not you.." Chanie said with his eyes shut, _Jaemin_ drops him onto the ground once again but then he pulls his hair to slit Chanie's neck causing the burnette to hold onto _Jaemin's_ shirt almost breaking the seams.

" _JAEMIN!"_ A familiar voice said as Nana felt arms around himself causing him to turn around and penetrate the sharpened blade into their chest, as Nana looks down at the figure he felt himself freeze in spot.

It was Yangyang.

_Red_

His blood dripping down _Jaemin's_ hand.

There was blood everywhere.

As soon as _Jaemin_ realizes what he has done he then proceed to pull out the knife and then held onto Yangyang as he fell onto the ground, they were both covered in Yangyang's blood and tears that were mixed together.

**"Damnit, Jaemin!" Nana raises his own arms causing Yangyang to fall onto the ground as more blood spills out.**

**"RELEASE!"**

Bright lights mixes together with the dark shadows as a flash happen before their eyes.

\--

"No!" Jaemin said waking up to the sticky feeling of being pulled into a white wall, he was in Nana's realm again.

**"Jaemin, you used your power to much, do you know what you were doing?!"**

Jaemin nodded

**"I think _we_ should accept the fate that Yangyang will always leave our lives even if there was a happy ending" **

**\--**

Jaemin wakes up on the ground in his old spot before time traveling, it was in front of Yangyang's grave. Jaemin felt more tamed than those times of the world, he was still holding onto the chocolate box Taeyong had given him, he proceeds to open it to see,

A teddy bear with a ribboned bell around it's neck, a picture frame of him and his family, and a blue n' gold marbled necklace.

Jaemin felt like crying, he knew that all the worlds that he visited were connected to his original world, everything happened in a span of a year. Haechan time traveled for one year and he traveled in the realms years ago, it all made sense now, that even though there is a happy end-

"Min!" Haechan said running up the hill as he looked glowing, he looks so healthy, Jaemin smiles fondly "Hey, Haechan" Jaemin said placing his arm around his shoulder "Let's call our soulmate shall we?" 

"What?" 

"3,2,1... **_Lee_** Yangyang!" they both said

Jaemin widens his eyes as he saw a raven haired boy running up the hill with a picnic basket, again he looked glowing, Yangyang smiles as he hugged the two before placing down the blanket, he patted down the seat beside him signaling both of them to sit, Jaemin just does it as he looked around to see a different location rather than the grave.

The more Jaemin thought deeper it answers his questions, all three of them died together. It was sad honestly but at least they're all happy together at this moment, but this was another world that they're all together, **_Liu_ **Yangyang died not they're precious, **_Lee_** Yangyang.

"Wow, you guys were _On time!"_

The two looked at each other before turning to Yangyang as they smile fondly before responding together.

_"On time"_

\--

**Bonus :D**

"So you visited my place just to flirt with my boyfriend?" Xiaojun said as he gave Hendery the stinky look that he gives when he's annoyed, "Uh yeah? Or you guys are open?" Hendery said with dripping hair as it was currently raining, Xiaojun rolls his eyes at Hendery from his stupid ideas but he had to admit, he kind of liked him before or maybe now.

"Let him in, Babe! He looks cute!" Yuta said across the room causing Hendery to pout at the shorter Chinese boy, Xiaojun huffs "Fine, but be grateful Yuta likes cute guys, now get your ass inside!" 

Hendery hugs Xiaojun dampening his sweater as he ran into the house creating a pool of water onto the rug that Xiaojun just bought, Hendery turns around grinning at Xiaojun who furrows his eyebrows "What?" 

"You called me cute" Hendery replies quickly having Yuta chuckle out loud

"Yeah I did so what? My boyfriend likes you anyways"

"What?"

"Just sit down goddamnit!" 

* * *

**_Hello readers! That was the end of this story!! We're both so sad that this had to end but we were thinking about making a series of this with other ships that didn't have their time in this story!_ **

_**We'd like to clear up things before ending this for good;** _

**_Jaemin, Haechan, and Yangyang live happily ever after, Renjun and Jeno moved to another house, Xiaojun and Yuta are whipped for Hendery, Doyoung and Taeyong finally had their wedding after years of being engaged, Ten and Johnny are just chilling._ **

**_Somethings that are connected;_ **

**_Yangyang always dies onto the road or in a car accident and Jaemin's parents died in a car accident, hinting that Yangyang from the beginning dies from that._ **

**_Nana is still in Jaemin because the marble is blue and that represents Nana._ **

**_More will be revealed! But for now let's wait_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us! ✨
> 
> yunve: @innjunieflwr  
> neozinni: @doiezenni  
> PS THIS ACCOUNT WILL BE BOTH OURS!!  
> yunve has their own so please check out their works!!


End file.
